


The Dove and The Raven

by orphan_account



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Contracts, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hunters & Hunting, Magic, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Potions, Smut, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An infamous but well-respected lusus naturae huntress is tasked by her local king to protect his daughter from a villainous kingdom that threatens to take over their lands. However, as the invading kingdom approaches the differences between man and monsters begins to blur forcing an unforgettable dilemma upon her which will either bring an empire to its knees or forge a better one from the ashes of another.
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The Dove and The Raven

"Raven. This is madness! What are we doing here? What's happening?"

A gentle breeze of the night air carried the visible flecks of decaying wallpaper and stone onto the bound man, his wrists were tied with durable fabric to the rotting bed behind him pinning him to it. In front of him was an ornate window letting in the bright moonlight washing the room in its ethereal light. Standing in front of the window was a sky-high and extremely muscular woman clad in what seemed like light leather and velvet armour. It was mostly a dark purple with gold accents in the design of thin lines over her back, chest and legs, a slightly light purple scarf-cape hybrid hung around her neck. The most prominent part of her was her long raven and lilac hair giving her an unnatural look.

"How can I lift the curse?"

Her voice was a little deep for her gender but still held a commanding and fearless tone of a seasoned military commander. 

"No. This is not right. Isran must pay for what he did"

"Explain that to her"

An ear-piercing preternatural scream echoed through the hallways making the bound man jump and the woman in front of her shake her head disapprovingly whilst sighing, turning her head slightly to the left revealing a part of her face. Her skin was bronzed as if she spent most of her life under the sun, her eyes were the most captivating as they glowed in the dark slightly lighting up her face with its diabolical purple colour.

"Carry me out. I order you!"

"Tell me how to lift the curse"

Hearing the man's continued silence she turned around ambling towards him before kneeling on one knee in front of him. He saw that her body was built like an extremely active sportsman, her well-built arms and legs looked like they were hard as rocks. Her face for someone with her profession looked like a Goddess's, bearing no scars or blemishes as it looked absolutely perfect if she wasn't sneering at him.

"Sh-She was hiding from the Brotherhood. She sold me a lamb. Sh-She told me to wait until a full moon, to wait and then to kill it. And then I recited some silly chant. And then I bathed in the lamb's blood until sunrise. Until the rooster crowed three times. And that is all! I swear, I swear now let us leave!"

"What was the chant?"

"It was years ago! It was Elven. Um... Aelowlith krysasrnil, elilowi, thiadiriel, alilriad, talrilélian."

Grumbling the woman bolted away from the man and towards the nearest table where her equipment laid. 

"Wh-what is it? The- I've-I've done what you've asked. What more can I do?!"

"Nothing, unless you want to keep a striga out of her crypt until a fucking rooster crows three times!"

Like a hammer, the realization hit the man as he let out a small gasp before letting his head rest against the bed.

"You're gonna have to fight her till dawn"

Grabbing her oddly coloured sword from the table she swiped a small glass bottle from her satchel. Horrifically to the man he could see the liquid inside still bubbling as if it just been out of a fire, flicking off the cork with her thumb she knocked back a silvery white shimmering concoction. As soon as she drank all of the liquid before letting out small grunts as she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. The man could see blackened veins crawl up her neck and towards her brain before she let her head down. A single drop of blood ran out of her nose, visibly blackening every second as it hit the ground, steaming up the floor below it as if her blood had suddenly turned acidic.

Hearing the same bone-chilling screech again but closer she lifted her head and finally opened her eyes revealing them to be glowing more vibrantly now and her pupils were now catlike slits. Hearing another burst of screeching she slightly cocked her head at the nearest doorway before sauntering towards it.

"No. No. Come back here! Please. Please! You'd leave a man bound to die in such indignity?!"

"You're no man"

Seeing the Raven leave the room with her silver sword dragging along the floor the man struggled against his bonds but only succeeded in bruising his delicate hands. Whimpering as he heard the boisterous screech now right in front of the door he halted before leaning back in defeat. Hearing the bed creak heavily as the croaky screech entered his ears now too close for comfort followed by a high-pitched groan and infantile cooing.

"P-Please forgive me. It was Isran, it was his fault. I loved your mother"

Just out of his vision a disfigured and burnt face from the bed behind him appeared next to his face but retreated as soon as he turned back to face the rotting bedsheets behind him caked with centuries of dust and stone. Right as he turned his head back towards the window the Raven was standing at, the same disfigured and burnt figure leaned down from the bed above him sinking her razorlike nails into his stomach before rapidly tearing away the flesh, sinew and muscle letting his organs fall out onto the floor. A fast but painful death. Raspily groaning the striga clambered out of the room walking down the stone hallway with its umbilical cord dragging along the floor. Turning right at the end of the hall before letting out another ear-piercing wail she slowly stumbled down its stairs taking heavy steps with every descent.

Out of the blue, the Raven walked towards the ends of the steps with her sword strapped to her back and a silver chain in her hands. Watching with curiosity the striga saw the Raven suddenly drop one of the chains ends onto the floor before flinging it around in a circular motion letting the chains clank against the ground as she flung it towards the creature restraining her with the magical metal that slowly burnt her disfigured skin steaming it up. Regrettably, she saw the striga break out of her restraints too soon letting the fragmented pieces of metal to fling everywhere before aiming her screeches at the Raven.

"Fuck"

Watching as the monster jumped towards her it caught her off-guard causing her to tumble onto the floor with the striga struggling to slice open her throat. Using both of her hands she patted its hands away before kicking it square in the stomach throwing it off her body and towards another lengthy hallway. Grabbing its shoulders the Raven slammed it against the wall but it quickly counteracted that attack by pushing her onto the stone wall behind her staggering her a bit. Thrusting her hand forward a wave of ethereal blue light washed over the room as the striga and the dust around them was invisibly pushed backwards. Menacingly walking towards the staggered creature she predicted it would attempt to swipe at her allowing her to swiftly dodge the strike before yanking a metal wall torch off the wall managing to land two strikes on her face before being grabbed by the hand and slammed against the wall causing a few cuts on her forehead as she fell to the ground. Feeling the striga crawl up her body before opening its malformed mouth with jagged teeth in front of hers letting loose some slimy spit onto her face. Pulling on her armour the creature slammed her against the wall to her left before moving onto the wall on the other side. Pushing her thumbs into its slit like eyes in an attempt to escape her grasp she succeeded in the striga throwing her down onto the ground with a screech before tossing her across the hallway as easily as a small leather bag. Hearing the clanging noise of her sword falling out of its holster she tried to reach its blade but failed as the monster jumped on her again now trying to get a bite out of her neck. 

Grunting in frustration she slammed her clenched hand against the floor washing the floor with the same ethereal glow before cracks appeared on it sending them down as the floor suddenly split apart into multiple tiny fragments. Coughing violently to get the dust out of her lungs she clambered out of the wreckage to see the striga disappeared. Preparing for another attack she stumbled towards the nearest exit before letting her fingers drag across it washing the ruined metal gate with the glow. Unexpectedly she felt a strong pull on her armour behind her throwing her backwards and onto the dirty and wet floor again. The striga now enraged threw the Raven towards a nearby pillar now injuring her a little bit but disastrously knocking the air out of her lungs. The creature slammed both her fists onto her back nullifying her attempt to get back up as the striga grabbed onto her neck and threw her forwards, weaker but still harder than an apex predator. Running on all fours the monster grabbed the Raven's side before throwing her forwards causing her to hit her head on a nearby pillar and slamming her back against the stone wall. Grunting in pain as she tried lifting her torso up she saw the striga attempt to run away from her but failed as the runed iron door pushed it back. 

Taking the precious time to slip on her silver brass knuckles the cursed creature decided to turn its attention back to her leaping towards her menacingly but now the Raven was prepared. Hastily standing back up she swung her right fist against its head seemingly knocking it out. Approaching it menacingly it tried clawing at her stomach again but failed as she backed away tripping in the process. Not enough energy left inside her she tried backing away from the monster as it toyingly crawled towards her but stopped in its tracks as the bright rays of sunlight rained down into the room highlighting the open crypt near the window. Her and the monster's time running out, they glanced at each other for a split second before breaking into a sprint, the striga's unnatural speed mysteriously matched the Raven's as the leapt to the ornate stone coffin. In a last attempt to knock out the striga the Raven slammed her shoulder against it sending it flying towards the wall knocking it out for a few seconds but at that time she already crept inside the crypt and sealed it off with the ethereal glow. 

"Now for that rooster. Goddamn it"

Catching her breath she soon heard the rooster from the nearby farm start crowing. One, twice, thrice. Wiping the blood and dirt out of her face and hair she kicked open the coffin's door before uneasily climbing out of it seeing the decrepit room filled with sunlight. A steaming naked child was curled up in a corner of the room shivering like mad probably due to the transformation taking up all her energy. Walking nonchalantly towards the wreckage she yanked her bizarre sword from the rubble now lit up by the bright sunlight. The blade was pretty glossy but anybody could see that the two sides of the blade were different colours, one side was the typical steel colour but the other side was a bit more shiny and glossy as it was made out of silver. Her sword was capable of slaying both mortal and monsters. Wiping the dust from the sword with the crook of her arm she slipped it behind her back before walking towards the ruined metal gate thrusting her arm forwards as the same glow washed over the gate slamming it open. Now using her spare time she rubbed her face with her hands trying to get the remaining dirt, blood and dust out of her hair and face. 

"Tough hunt?"

She heard her bounty giver muttered as soon as she exited the building still wiping the grime off her face. Using her senses she could feel a leather bag filled with imperial coins moving towards her face, raising her left hand she caught it before slipping it into her satchel.

"Tougher than yours that's certain. The father can get his girl now but he's not out of the woods yet. Get her to a doctor as soon as possible"

Hearing the man spit behind her she ignored his vulgar actions before whistling attracting her faithful horse to her position. She called him Mania as he was absolutely faithful about her decisions like a fanatic to its leader. The one thing she found mysterious about her horse was that no matter how far she went without it whenever she'd whistle he would appear near her as if he'd just materialized there. Jumping onto his saddle she ordered her horse to dash forwards with a well-placed kick rushing off into the flat fields and towards the distant city and castle. 

\---

**15 Minutes After the Hunt, Peltragow City**

Before she entered the city she knew she had to wear something a little more appropriate. Now instead of her worn combat gear which was stored on her horses' saddlebag, she wore a simple tunic and pants which tightly hugged her figure. However, her simple change of attire didn't stop people from recognizing her as it wasn’t difficult to find many of her kind left. She wasn't even sure herself if there were any of them left and if she was indeed the last of her kind. 

She only entered cities when it was absolutely necessary, buying tools for her trade or a new contract. The eastern side of the world despised her kind whilst the western was more accepting but still suspicious about them. Even after centuries humans still couldn't accept them into their society but that never bothered the Raven as she believed she'd already gotten enough respect from cleaning up their messes. A pawn in the army of the righteous can be more powerful than a king who is without faith.

We don't want your kind here, Radiant"

"The contract board. Tell me where it is and I'll be on my way"

The Raven turned her head back slightly to see a group of middle-aged men gathering behind her with clenched fists. In every city, there were always groups of fanatical men or women who despised her kind for being as adept with magic as elves but also as strong as any human. Many of these people don't even know the full story of her species's creation, believing that the devil walked on Earth and cursed various humans to become like the Raven or that they were failed experiments by a maniacal sorcerer who used miscarried fetuses and alchemical potions to bring them back to life.

"You don't give the orders around here. You freaky son of a bitch"

Scoffing she turned around to see the large group slowly walk towards her, some wielded daggers whilst some only had their bruised fists.

"Hear that? Go. On your own or at the end of a rope, your choice"

Chuckling at the man's proposition the Raven crossed her arms before sliding one foot in front of her.

"Not a hard choice"

"Yeah, fuck that. Kill her with your bare hands if you have to. C'mon Raven. You aren't scared of us, are ya? Show us what you've got"

Readying her fist they only took one step forward when a booming accented voice coming from behind the Raven stopped them.

"Can you not leave it alone for a moment?!"

"The Radiants can't be trusted"

"I'm not speaking to you"

The man behind the Raven snapped at him and his gang calming them for the moment but she could see the bloodshed they crave in their body language and eyes, you can't hide something so malicious and cruel behind the meaty cage of the human flesh. 

"I apologize for the man's interference in your day. Hopefully, he can improve his behaviour by tomorrow's market?"

"Sorry, Yoru. Come on lads"

The man who the Raven thought was the leader retreated into the crowd as his group dissipated but not without sneering at her. 

Turning around finally she saw a man who was surprisingly a little bit more muscular than her wearing what seemed to be oriental armour composed of leather straps, iron scales and other metallic assortments. He looked like he was in his early adult years bearing a gentle expression on his scarred face with a light stubble dotted across his carved cheeks. He had rather thin lips but was compensated by his immense but not entirely revolting nose, ocean blue eyes with thick pale blonde eyebrows above it. From a mere glance, Raven could already see that he was armed with a Katana as well as a Yumi bow paired with its quiver.

"You must forgive these barbarians, they would never understand how insignificant they are compared to the likes of you"

"And you would be?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Samurai Yoru of The Reef and I must ask you why would you come to this blasted town if you know most of its inhabitants hate your kind?"

Yoru moved closer to the Raven. The Raven and the Samurai were both people of stellar height. They were among the tallest within the city. 

"An abnormality contract. I grow tired waiting for another worthy monster to slaughter"

The Raven discreetly mocked the man of his royal language but in the end but the man remained oblivious to her jest.

"Lucky for you the kingdom I serve has been searching the settled lands in search for a warrior like you. We are in need of urgent help"

"Why would I, a peasant in the eyes of your superiors, be worthy of their presence?"

"You're the illustrious Dark Raven, the butcherer of Nephilims and Dragons. I believe your reputation even causes a chill to appear on my king and his army's backside. They have hired the best fighters for this contract but they out of all of them seem to favour you"

"I believe you are talking about the King and Queen of the Reef, are you not?"

"Yes, they desire your presence at their castle by noon so do you accept this contract or not?"

"What's the price?"

"Half a million coins and a high place within their royal family army"

"Hmm. I'll take it but if you double-cross me-"

"Believe me my king and queen never betrays a worthy asset of theirs now if you would kindly follow me I'll guide you on horseback to The Reef"

"Take the lead"

Bowing slightly, Yoru put his arms behind his back before gracefully walking through the city roads. The Raven could sense people's unease as she passed the streets, most people in the city had never seen a Radiant before or they despised them but cannot act as a Samurai was talking and protecting her.

"To pass the time would you mind telling me more about our species? I've always had a keen interest in them unlike the uncivilized people around here. I've always wondered how we were actually created, do you know by chance?"

“You are a Radiant?”

Making a claw-like position with his right hand he lashed the air in front of him but instead of doing absolutely nothing, a vast blue dimension was visible as if his hands allowed him to peel away space like a blade to flesh.

Seeing no way out of his conversation the Raven had no choice but to carry it on.

"We were created long before my birth but I've heard that we have been created when a cataclysmic event when two primordial entities fought for the last time. Their remnant energies after their battle intermingled with each other before infecting the Earth with it bringing all sorts of monsters onto our plane but also during this even it infected humans creating the very first Radiants but also creating the very essence we all call magic"

"Hmm. Interesting. May I ask who told you this?"

"My mother. She always remembered the stories her grandparents told her"

"I see. I will pry no more. You must be wondering who I am now, are you not?"

Speaking no more but giving him a curt nod he turned around back onto the streets before speaking again.

"I am oblivious of my original parents. I lived quite the simple life until I finished basic education as when I did, I was trained relentlessly by my teachers to learn the ways of Kendo and Kenjutsu and spiritual discipline. I had been a mere student until a few years ago when I was allowed to fully become a Samurai and be sent on my very first mission. To protect the King and Queen of the Reef until further notice. They welcomed me to their castle with a cup of tea, odd considering the attitude of most royalty"

"Quite different this King and Queen hm? Quite benevolent and kind compared to the other bloodthirsty ones"

"Yes, you are quite correct. Nevertheless, I must warn you, my King and Queen will pit you against the other warriors as a test to cull the weak leaving only the strong but I believe you'll do just fine"

Finally, they reached the gates of the city where their horses rested. Patting his horse's neck he turned his head towards the Raven's.

"Let's ride"

\---

**30 Minutes after Meeting the Samurai, The Reef**

"Ulric Terrowin, commander of the Envoy division. Before they take you to the emperor, there is some information we need you to verify. It's a formality, but one that must be seen to"

"We could do that. When I'm not naked"

Shaking her head disapprovingly she stepped out of her bath wearing nothing but still unembarrassed by the commander's presence. As he exited the bathroom she cracked her neck with a twist of her neck before moving her shoulder blades. Even without a mirror in view she could see the countless scars of various sizes that were marked all over her body. Drying herself quickly with a towel she wrapped it around her waist and one around her bosom before walking out of the room still with dripping wet hair. 

"Isn't it common courtesy to not enter a bathroom when someone's using it? Nevermind just tell me if the paperwork is in order"

"So. Delilah De Berthilde. Place of birth - unknown, parents - unknown, age - unknown. All insignificant details. Onto the more recent events the siege of Angarth Stronghold. The fate of the defending commander. One Morrigan"

"Isran told me to clear the path. The boy got in the way"

"Cutting down the Angarth heir. This made no impression for you? I suppose it wouldn't. What's some baron to the assassin of kings"

"Well. That was all I needed to ask from you. so long Delilah. Good luck with your audience"

Grumbling about how he didn't need to invade her privacy for such an insignificant detail of her life she grabbed the tunic and pants the king's servants gave her before swiftly slipping them on in time as Yoru entered the room. 

"I apologize for the commander's rude introduction, he has yet to learn proper behaviour"

"Yeah, no shit"

"Come with me, Raven. The King and Queen now desire you and your fellow comrade's presence"

Pulling her back towards her back she shook it for the last time before following Yoru. Royal members of the family were giving her side glances when they thought she wasn't looking, it was irritating but Delilah was used to it. Radiants are quite rare nowadays due to them being hunted by fanatical groups like what she encountered at the last city.

"What's happening?"

"You will meet with the empress and emperor before engaging a group of soldiers by yourself, your comrades will have to do the same"

"Only a group of soldiers? That's easy in my books"

"Oh don't worry. You'll be fighting against monsters as well"

"Now that's more like it"

Stopping in front of a golden ornate metal door Yoru pulled two swords from a nearby rack before giving them to the Raven.

"A steel and silver sword made for this occasion. Good luck Mrs Delilah"

Nodding he opened the door for her revealing that her arena would be in a massive garden sectioned off to contain every warrior that signed up for the contract. A lengthy wooden tower was in the middle with an identifiable cabin at the top probably containing the royals. A group of heavily armed but not heavily armoured men were in front of her brandishing their weapons. Tossing her silver sword onto the ground she stared intently at the eight men as one of them aimed a crossbow at her, time slowed down as she let out her breath slowly as she honed her hearing. Listening for the familiar crack of crossbow strings whirring she sliced the air around her the second she heard it immediately splitting the bolt into two pieces that flew past her. 

Seeing the first man yelling whilst waving his weapon in the air she disarmed him with a hit of her blade with his hilt letting his blade slip out of his hand as he slipped onto his knees allowing Delilah to jab her sword through his mouth before she pulled it upwards slicing his skull open. Seeing another man rush towards her using her sword caused him to rise above his head before slicing his stomach, weakening but not killing him as she needed to deal with another soldier. Stabbing his thigh with her sword he fell to one knee before the Raven flicked her sword backwards slicing his face, moving onto the weakened enemy she pushed him strongly before lacerating his throat. Hearing another man sneak up behind her she twirled around as she lifted her sword blocking his strike before grabbing onto his sword and cutting a big chunk out of his chest and throwing it like a spear at the nearest man killing him instantly. Facing the three last men now grouped up together she thrust her hand forwards a wave of the ethereal glow washed over the area around the men stunning them as if a strong blast of wind hit them. 

The first man who wielded a shield charged her but was quickly blocked with her sword's blade striking his stunning him again before Delilah swapped her sword to her other hand stabbing him in the throat before moving onto the second. He decided to try to thrust his sword at her but failed as soon as he did it she grabbed his wrist before slicing open his stomach nabbing his sword as he fell to the ground. Moving onto her last target who wielded a sword with a handle on the blade he managed to block one of her strikes but soon failed as she soon forced his sword hand down before the sword Yoru gave her lacerated his chest and the sword she just nabbed pierced through his chest. Letting go of the feeble iron sword she let the last man grab the sword stuck to his chest before Delilah swiped her sword across his neck decapitating him. 

Glancing through the wooden gates trapping her in the garden she saw that many of her fellow soldiers were already killed but still, a plentiful amount remained. Hearing the echoing claps coming from the wooden tower the metal gates in front of her opened revealing a creature she had fought many times before but she wasn't sure of that for her fellow warriors. It looked like an old man with an enormous nose wearing only shredded pieces of cloth, his torso and the beginnings of his arm looked normal enough but his legs and remainder of his arms were made out of tree bark and sharpened branches. This was a creature Delilah knew as a Spriggan. Now throwing her steel sword to the ground she passively held her silver sword ready for the creature to use his nature magic anytime soon as they were in a garden. Expectedly vines and tree roots curled around her feet and arms holding her in place as the man rushed in with his clawed hands. it managed to sink one of its claws into her side before getting a well-placed kick on the legs sending him tumbling down and breaking his hold over nature causing the vines and roots to wither away. Not caring about her injury she tried approaching the creature but disastrously he was recovering way too quickly for her to swing her sword at him. Pushing her palm forwards the Spriggan landed his strike but it never hit the Raven's skin but instead a thin yellow liquidlike barrier that surrounded her body instantly breaking it up, in turn, stunning the monster.

Thrusting her hand forwards instead of an ethereal glow a wave of fire rushed forwards setting his arms and legs on fire, she knew this would hurt it a little bit but she now needed to take this time to finally kill him. Using her silver sword she cut the man's legs causing him to fall down as her blade entered through his chest piercing his heart and finally killing the Spriggan. Carelessly glancing at her bleeding side she brushed it off before grabbing her steel sword brushing off the dust and blood now coating it. 

Glancing left and right she saw that now she was the only one left as expected. Other Spriggan had already killed the men and women either using nature against them or tearing them apart with their claws. Hearing the door behind her open she saw Yoru walk through it still in his royal clothes except he was carrying a steel sword with him.

"My King and Queen believe you haven't been challenged enough so they ordered me to fight you. Don't worry we're only allowed non-lethal strikes, I can't kill you and you can't kill me. Shall we begin?"

"So we shall"

Jumping to her feet she saw that he was already approaching her leading her to narrowly dodge his sword swings. Blocking his viperlike jabs and swings he attempted to swing at her feet but was blocked when Delilah stabbed her sword to the ground blocking his attack. Blocking his erratic attacks with ease she bend down as the sword swung above her head quickly rising back up and smacking him across his face stunning him before Delilah tried to slice his neck but was blocked with his sword as they backed up against the wall.

"You're fast! I may have underestimated you"

"You ain't so bad yourself"

Unexpectedly the Raven felt a shortened version of a katana slip through her leg before he pushed her away trying another sword strike that was quickly blocked even with her injuries. Getting an idea of his viper strikes into her head he tried to slice open her back with his sword but was once again hindered when Delilah put her sword near her back blocking a strong strike whilst also twisting her wrist. An impossible feat the Samurai once thought. Turning around she twirled his blade around until her blade landed on his shoulder cutting it a bit and causing him to grunt lightly in pain. Smiling with glee he pushed the sword off his shoulder before landing a cut on the Raven's leg with his shortened katana but that little laceration didn't even cause her to flinch or groan in pain. Backing away from her he pointed his sword towards her whilst it rested on the edge of his shortened katana.

"At least you're more fun than the men you call soldiers and the lesser Spriggan"

"I am honoured to be complemented by such a skilled Monster Hunter"

Rushing towards her he let her block his first attack allowing him to slip his shortened katana into his sword hand and protrude out of the sword hilt. Oblivious to his act Delilah continued her normal defensive poses until Yoru tried to slam the sword's hilt against the Raven's leg when she blocked it with her hand leading her to mistakenly grab the shortened katana. 

"Smart move. Your hometown was right to put you here as a protector"

"Many thanks"

Pulling on the shortened katana he sliced open Delilah hand now causing her to let out a small pained gasp as she dashed across him with her sword hilt near her pinky than thumb managing a shallow but wide cut across his chest. Now the two of them switched stances Delilah now was forcing attacks onto a blocking Yoru. Seeing him start to tire he carelessly blocked one last attack from the Raven but now she quickly grabbed hold of the two blades in his hand and yanked it only one of them out of his hand grabbing onto the hilt of the sword before pointing it towards his throat.

"Checkmate"

Launching one last attack at Delilah with his shortened katana she quickly got hold of his hand before aiming the shortened katana towards his throat.

"A strong and valiant duel but not good enough to defeat me"

"You are correct. I have only entered this arena as my king and queen ordered it as I am their best swordsmen, you have clearly taught me I am not"

Tossing the weapons onto the ground Yoru and the Raven laid their backs against the wall behind them.

"Knew you would be the one. Your reputation precedes you. You must teach me your methods one day"

"One day but not today. Your teachers trained you well, I never saw a fighting stance like your before"

"I must reveal you weren't the first monster hunter I met in my life. My best trainer was a monster hunter just like you. That is where I gained immense amounts of respect for your kind, they are ever so talented and graceful as well as being unearthly beautiful"

Sensing his alluring tone Delilah managed a light-hearted chuckle as she licked her lips.

"Are you trying to flirt with me? You gotta try harder then because that was a pitiful attempt"

"Had to try. Usually works though."

"I pity the women who fall for that"

Smiling before getting up she offered her hand to Yoru which he quickly accepted pulling himself up as the other members of the royal hierarchy arrived.

"Samurai and Raven. Your presence is required at the royal chambers"

"Well then. Let's see what kind of job this is"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Sonya Belousova, Giona Ostinelli - Geralt of Rivia  
> Percival, Marcin Przybyłowicz - Silver For Monsters  
> Brian Tyler - Sleepy Hollow Theme


End file.
